User talk:Joemario13
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Nintendo 3DS Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Sysop :Am I allowed for some powers? Slipknot Darkrai 12:50, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Affiliate with VG Wiki Dear Joemario13, I am the creator of another video game wiki, VG Wiki. At VG Wiki, we plan to have articles for all video games. I was wondering if you would agree to affiliate with us. Please respond to me on my talk page whether on Nintendo 3DS Wiki or VG Wiki. Looking forward to hearing from you. --iSodium, VG Wiki Creator (Talk) 20:14, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Your Not An Admin Anymore You aren't an admin of this wiki anymore.Though you may be a founder of the wiki, you aren't a admin.J Severe has taken control of the wiki since you left about maybe seven months ago.You've been inactive for a long time.We were wondering if you could come back and be an admin again.We are in desperate need of one and you qualify for it all.You need to come back.Many vandals are going to attempt to destroy this wiki.You probably are still a wiki user that just doesn't come to this wiki anymore.I am User:IRONUPTHEHIDE one of the best editors on this wiki.J Severe is the only admin on this wiki and he says no one else on this wiki qualifiys except you.Please come back to the wiki. I am not an admin of this wiki just telling you. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 15:41, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :Technically, he is still an admin, and has admin rights. He is just inactive. Joemario13 made an edit on the 3DS home page awhile ago advertising a website for Nintendo game reviews, but other than that, he hasn't done any major work. Many vandals aren't attempting to destroy the wiki - there are just a few vandals whose work can be easily reverted. By no means can they "destroy" the wiki. Finally, I never said Joemario13 was the only one who qualified on the wiki - Joemario13 is only an admin because he is the founder of the website. Whether or not he qualifies had nothing to do with his position of this wiki's staff. --'J. Severe' (Finding his place in the world, one wiki at a time!) 18:51, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :I am so sorry for disappearing for such a long time. I have had an enormous amount of work I've been working on including my blog on blogspot for Nintendo reviews. Starting today I return to working on Nintendo 3DS Wiki. I'm so proud of what everybody has done on this wiki and I promise I won't abandon it anymore. I'm a bit rusty on my wiki skills so bear with me over the next few days until I get the hang of things again. Anyways I'm back! Joemario13 18:35, January 7, 2012 (UTC)joemario13 RE:Blocked User Welcome back! It's nice to know that you've returned - extra help is appreciated. A nice goal for the wiki right now would be to continue to do work on pages and try to spread the word of the website around the Wikia community to get more traffic and turn this into a thriving website. Thanks for getting rid of the vandal and fixing the page, though I'd advise that we not create pages for games that haven't been confirmed yet, as that could confuse some readers. Look forward to working with you! --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 23:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:Admins No, I haven't made any one else an admin yet - I've just made IRONUPTHEHIDE and Alternate Phineas rollbacks. I think that, for now, if anyone else is to be made an admin, they must have a good amount of edits to the wiki and made great contributions. In the future, though, once the wiki gets more users, we can have users nominate who they want or think should be admins, bureaucrats, etc. --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 23:47, January 7, 2012 (UTC) RE:New Wiki Look I think that the new look could use some changes. I like what you did with the logo - using the design as the 3DS for the two "O"s between "Nintendo" and "3DS", and the fact that you added characters to it, though I think that the words aren't really necessary and sort of cluster up the logo. I think if we used the "Nintendo 3DS Wiki" wording and put two characters on either side of the wording, as well as have a transparent background for the wordmark, that would be perfect. Regarding the background, I don't think the repeated blue 3DSes look very attractive. I think something that matches better with the wiki's color would be best. For example, I had the wiki have a red theme before, to match with the red of the "3" in the 3DS's logo, so something compatible with that, like a background with some red or gray stuff would match (to see what I'm talking about, look at how the 3DS Forums website looks. And just a pointer - I don't think that adding "Super Mario" and "Mario characters" pages to the wiki are necessary, as the website's supposed to be about the 3DS hardware and software, while Mario characters only appear in two games. If we were to do this to, say, the Legend of Zelda and Kingdom Hearts series and create pages for those, we'd have a bunch of pages with info that isn't specifically tailored to the handheld. As well, please try not to copy information from Wikipedia, since that might not look very professional - try to explain the content in your own words. :) Thanks for the help, though - it's appreciated! Let's just keep trying to make the website as appealing to the eye as we can. --'J. Severe' (I'm J. Severe and I approve whatever the heck was just said!) 21:25, January 8, 2012 (UTC) I suggest you block the user who is adding all this uncomfirmed messages because he's adding lots of fake things.I also think he's not gonna stop.Block for 6 months to teach him a lesson. User:IRONUPTHEHIDE and the autobots are here to help you. 00:02, January 26, 2012 (UTC)